


By the Roots

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Eren, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Levi, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, NSFW, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Rut, Scent Marking, Short Story, Shower Sex, Smut, Student Eren, Top Eren, college student x professor, ereri, flash backs, heat - Freeform, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: A bond rare amongst others, unlikely, some would say. Circumstances that are unusual but they find contentment as they are. From admiring the soft breaths of another at rest, to how labored they can become when their bodies are entangled fervently.





	By the Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not the most confident on this one. I did my best to take omegaverse and give it more gender-neutral and queer dynamics of my own. It was very unusual traversing through this type of dynamic, and implementing it on EreRi and in my writing.  
> This was for the winning AU 3.reri hosted on Instagram! We did a collaboration where I will write for it and she will draw for it :)  
> I will link the artwork as it is completed!!

Levi rests against Eren, chest rising and falling slowly. His glasses are crooked on his head, cheek pushed up and red lips crinkled in this position. Eren's heart feels at ease, a movie playing on the TV which is long forgotten. It's a late night, rain pattering against glass sliding doors with the lights of a city below them. Eren's thumb traces over Levi's hairline, smiling softly to himself. His skin just grazing Levi's rouses a prickling sensation, warm, comfortable. Levi's scent is soft whilst his slumber, lingering like the scent of evergreen in the fog- senseless in time. It intermingles with Eren's, which is a thick citrus, much to Levi's adoration. At times Levi asks to be marked simply because he enjoys having Eren's scent on him, he describes it as 'clean'.

Eren's hand drifts down Levi's porcelain skin, tracing his jawline and to his nape. He rubs his fingers gently in circular motions into Levi's scent glands, feeling the subtle perspiration accumulate on the tips of his digits. Because Levi is older, his scent and fertility isn't very potent, weakening as his wiseness broadens. It's ironic how Eren ended up with an older omega, how most alphas pick out unripened, skinny little decorations as mates. Levi is short, curt, easily mistaken for an alpha and at times, impassive.

Eren never picked Levi, no, he could say his desires compelled him... Compelled him to choose Levi as the man he will be okay spending the rest of his life with, even if it meant that he may not get the family most alphas strive for.

Eren brings his digits up to his own neck, massaging in Levi's scent beneath his jawline. His veins illuminate softly, a soft purr in satisfaction slipping from his throat. Levi stirs, stretching into Eren's form and groaning under his breath. Eren's scent mixes with Levi's on his fingers, Eren draws back his digits to admire the subtle glint of their scents in the dim light. His gaze drifts to Levi's lips, plush and puckered. He's so tempting, vulnerable in Eren's arms... his usual stoic and coercive language at bay. Only for Eren to see, to cherish.

Eren presses a finger against Levi's lips, rubbing his scent onto them without thinking. He hastily draws away as Levi yawns, his doe blue eyes flickering open. Levi rubs his eyes with a balled fist, his glasses pushed up above his forehead and into his hair. His eyes rest on Eren's, unfocused, he smiles softly with a huff through his nose. He reaches up and caresses Eren's cheek, groggily petting Eren like he's a cat. Eren doesn't object, any affection can't be bad affection.

Levi leans in, capturing Eren's lips with his own. Eren drapes an arm over Levi, their mouths gently moving against one another's and just a taste of one another; tongues welcoming each other.

Just below their skin, a soft shade of peach and pink through the blood of their flesh, hums a soft light with every heart beat. Carrying throughout them when connected as one, a bond that is only between those who have found themselves to be mates. It is as unordinary as it is rare, but never undocumented, amongst a few within a million. It isn't fate, not star-crossed lovers, none of that. It would be cold to call it an 'achievement', but in a way— it can only be reached if an Alpha and Omega establish a true connection of trust and devotion to one another.

Their hearts glow through their shirts, the shadows of their rib cages and organs visible. Levi parts, eyes still heavy and giving Eren a sloppy kiss on the corner of the mouth. "I have to shit." Levi groans, shimmying out of Eren's embrace. Eren pouts, his touch dragging along Levi's arm as he gets up.

Levi palms for his glasses from the top of his head, putting them on correctly. He rises from the couch with a low groan, feet scuffling against their hardwood floors to the bathroom down the hallway.

Eren peaks over the back of the couch, watching Levi slip into the bathroom, scratching his ass through his boxer-shorts. Eren slumps back down as the door is shut, dimming the hallway.  
Sitting up, Eren grabs the remote to change the channel, mind drifting.

He met Levi in one of his classes, who he once addressed as "Professor Ackerman". From day one of entering that classroom, freshly transferred and unaware of the possibilities before him, he found himself intrigued by the man. An omega, short in stature but far from petite. It is uncommon for an omega to hold a position as an educator, so much so Eren has no recollection of having one prior.

He carries himself with pride, indiscriminate attitude and sternness. A glint in his eye that can tear the composure of any Alpha away. It's that very same glint that Eren paid more attention to than the actual words that came from Levi's mouth.

His grade dropped significantly, to say the least. The cap of his pen chewed, he lavishly enjoyed the way his professor would rise to the tips of his toes to write out what page to turn to in their text books and such. He's a hard ass, everyone could agree to that, and even find a place of loathing to him. If he didn't feel the class was doing well enough, he'd tell everyone to go home and not come back till they're ready to learn. Or bad enough to evoke a groan from everyone in unison. Eren hadn't the reason to approach Levi as quickly as he wanted, his infatuation growing day by day... so much so his friend, Mikasa, commented on it. Well, criticized more like; saying something along the lines of 'I don't care if you're into male omegas, just pick a better one at least,' and something else about his age.  
It got to a point Levi would point him out in class, asking him questions he doesn't know the answer to— a slight smirk playing at his lips.

 

When Eren's stammers of being put on the spot were replaced with a smart quip; one that Levi had not expected. It was good enough to rouse small chuckles from his peers. Levi couldn't be mad about it, crossing his arms and suppressing the urge to lick his lips. Perhaps only Levi and Eren could feel it, but the way Eren's eyes bored into Levi so intensely with a form of hunger made Levi's heart thrum. He held the appeal above others, most alphas attempting to pump up their pheromones to a suffocating extent... whilst Eren is modest with his own, gentle yet pungent enough it is distinct amongst the crowd.

He called on Eren to stay after class, which Levi told himself it is only to chastise him for his grades and attitude... he should be mad, to be mocked in front of his class and viewed so lecherously. But he couldn't keep his knuckles from turning white when gripping the corner of his desk, neck craning up to an uncomfortable extent to maintain eye contact. It was like Eren knew Levi was cracking under his gaze, so simply without a touch or other interaction. It isn't because he's an alpha, Levi has more willpower than a bull. It's something else with this kid, enough to have Levi stealing his own glimpses of Eren's body— head to toe.

"Your grades are shit. You're failing my class, Jaeger." Levi hissed out, his venom disheartening.

Eren's coy smile shifted, blushing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head. Even his ears were flushed, as Levi remembers. "It's hard to pay attention when I can't help but admire you, sir," Eren murmured out, eyes on the ground and shoes scuffing against each other.

Levi's eyes widened, scoffing quietly. "You're going to need tutoring," Levi's head tilted, knowing damn well he should of referred this kid to someone else. Levi's hand slipped up the edge of the table, "and taught how to keep your eyes to yourself." Levi's fingertips grazed Eren's knuckles, where Eren was supporting himself against the table.

His eyes locked with Eren's, breath hitching a moment... he could feel a place in the pit of his chest smolder, a foreign sensation. Eren's lips are parted, partially in awe and a hint of desire— desire to do something with his lips... Levi snatched his hand away from Eren's, furrowing his brows. "Come in an hour early tomorrow." Levi folded his arms at his chest, shoulders rolling back.

Eren bit his lips and nodded fervently, bewildered by their brief encounter... what all may come of tutoring, and what his professor had in mind.

Eren arrived an hour early that day, on Levi's instruction. Foot tapping, hands balled on his knees and chewing on his lips. Levi entering with heavy footsteps, shoes clacking loudly and a bag slung over his shoulder. Each step made Eren's heart skip. Levi's abrupt appearance at Eren's side making his breath halt, eyes locked briefly with a yearn underlying them.  
Eren didn't know what to expect at the time, but his wet fantasies of his professor wanting to seduce him wasn't exactly what happened.

Although Levi did make it a point to lean over Eren, whispering into his ear to focus and guiding his hand to the correct page in the book. Eren did manage to actually retain some things... but it was almost as though Levi was deliberately pushing Eren to admit that he can't focus with Levi that close to him.

Catching glances of Levi's pale chest when his shirt loosely buckles open, small pink nipples with— surprisingly— silver studs pierced through them. He'd have to admit to peeking if he asked how he got them. He appeared so delicious, then and now, tantalizing enough that Eren had to restrain himself from growling instinctually when Levi's scent came off too strongly.

Levi faced similar problems, involuntarily taking in whiffs of Eren by his nape. His pheromones so addictive, unaware of the light glow in their veins with every brief touch or waft at their scents. Levi wanted to deny it to himself that he finds Eren enticing, that he decided to extend their tutoring sessions to his own home. With Finals approaching, Eren needed extra time— right?

Eren was winning Levi over from his cheeky attempts at flirting, easily pouting like a small puppy when treated firmly, to his insinuating comments that could be taken one way or the other. He'd share teas with Eren in his living room, flirt about tutoring in the coffee shop, library, and even on one note from Eren, a gay bar. Eren witnessed Levi loosening up, humored and chuckling lightly.

Peering over his coffee mug to Eren with glassy eyes, the corners wrinkled with his smile hidden by the cup. He was leaning by the mantle at the time, Eren was on the same couch he is now. He couldn't say if he remembers it well, but his fingertips brushing against Levi's open palm, trailing up to his wrist and grasping it. Levi's cup being set aside, Levi peering up to Eren with parted lips, breathing softly.

Levi isn't delicate, not at all, but Eren touches him sweetly. Touching Levi's neck and pressing tender circles into his nape experimentally— to see if Levi would let him. Levi's eyes were as scrutinizing as ever, but his body slowly leaned into the touch. Eren leaned down, his lips gently grazing Levi's. There was a pause, breath lightly fanning against one another's skin before Eren closed his kiss over Levi's.

It was a tender victory, that quickly turned into a violently desperate one. Hands on one another, claw marks and bodies forced against the wall. They didn't have sex that night, no, they got to finish their tea and Eren got to spend the night on the couch. Eren has more respect for Levi, as Levi does for him, comfortability as well. Continuing after establishing one another's feelings and continue on with their night as normal, their nights became more like this. Tutoring long lost in the past, finals over and Eren still failing, it's safe to say Eren will be taking a different class where his boyfriend isn't the teacher.

Levi's bent over the bathroom counter, panting lightly. He hasn't actually taken a shit, mistaking his discomfort prior. He can feel the slick between his thighs seeping from his ass. Heats are unpredictable with him, at times he will have random outbursts that make him call out sick from work, others are like nothing. Maybe a little excitement here and there, nothing his hands can't satiate.

He wipes his forehead, removing his glasses and hastily undoing his shirt. Letting the fabric fall to the ground, he glances at himself in the mirror. His thumbs slowly slip under the hems of his briefs, shimmying them down. His cock bounces out from the fabric being temporarily caught on the head, it's pinkish color protruding from the foreskin. He's flaccid, but veins still prominent below his pallid skin, his girth having a slight curve to it that points downwards from its weight.

He bites his lip, brushing a palm over his shaft to feel his senses rush with heat all over. His eyes flit to the shower, drawing the curtain and clamping at the faucet to get the water going.

Eren idly flips through tv channels. A warm yet chilling scent hits his nostrils, registering as none other than Levi. His grip tightens on the remote and he shifts in place, hips tilting up and growling quietly. His veins glow softly in his wrists, density building below the zipper of his pants. He wipes his mouth, glancing over the back of the couch to the bathroom. Steam is rolling from under the door, piquing his curiosity— and worry.

He rises from the couch, not bothering to shut the tv off and trots down the hallway. Nearing the bathroom, Eren grasps the knob, jostling it to find that it is locked.  
"Levi?" Eren presses his ear against the door, hearing a soft groan from the other side. "Levi, are you alright?" Eren knocks, keeping his instincts tame.

Feet pad over to the door, Eren steps back as the door is unlocked from the other side. Levi's scent wafts against Eren's nostrils, rich like the forest after a storm. His hair clings to his forehead, soaked and dripping from his eyelashes. Water beads down his nude body, Eren's eyes following them down to Levi's erect, twitching, cock. Before Eren can react, Levi takes his hand in his, rubbing his knuckles lovingly. Levi backs up, eyes locked on Eren's invitingly. Eren shuts the door, gravitating forward with Levi's guidance. He watches Levi's hands grab at the bulge in his pants. Levi pushes up the fabric of Eren's shirt for his taking, gradually pulling it up over his head.

Eren tosses his shirt aside, rolling his shoulders to stretch his muscles and pacing his feet apart slightly. Levi undoes Eren's pants, ripping them open and shirking them down. Eren grins, his cock being freed. His shaft is only semi-erect, the tip bulbous and ruddy. Levi's eyes are focused on Eren's, helping him step out of his clothes. Levi weaves up Eren's body, lips dragging across his exposed flesh.  
Levi's nose brushes against Eren's lips, rising to his toes to nip at Eren affectionately.

"Levi," Eren sighs quietly, accepting Levi's mouth against his graciously. They blindly shuffle into the shower, one of Levi's hands scouring behind him for the curtain. He cards it open, cupping either side of Eren's face tenaciously. He draws away as he enters the waterfall of the shower, leaving Eren's lips needy and red. Eren slowly steps into the shower, Levi's hands roaming his body and to his back.

Water runs down Eren's body, emerald eyes only on Levi's; blinking past the droplets running down from his brow. Levi's hand coils at Eren's cock, making him grunt, but Levi's finger juts below his chin to keep him facing up. Eren bends down, biting at Levi's lips harshly and growling. The growl coaxes Levi into bowing his head and pressing it against Eren's chest.

"I can't get off by myself," Levi pants against Eren's skin, water running down his nose. He pads on his tip-toes with his ass sticking out provocatively. He rubs his cock against Eren's fervently, slick trailing down his thighs. The heat inside him is unbearable nearly painful. There was a time he could spit at the thought of allowing an alpha to sate his desires, to trust one at his most vulnerable state. He was more familiar with a handful of suppressants. Only Eren, he wills it so, to explore his body, to hold, love and to be his chosen mate.

Eren's hands clamp at Levi's ass, hoisting him up and pushing him against the wall of the shower. Levi winces, whimpering from the collision of his back against the wall. He hooks his legs at Eren's waist instinctively. "don't shit yourself if you slip and fall," Levi whispers hoarsely against the lobe of Eren's ear, suckling on it gently.  
Eren lines his cock against Levi's entrance, rubbing himself midst Levi's essence.  
Eren's other hand grasps Levi by the face, pushing his head against the wall whilst sinking his cock into Levi. Levi gasps, nails digging into Eren's shoulders and arching his back.

Electricity rivets throughout his system, cooing quietly as his insides are stretched to accommodate Eren's size. Eren leans in, his neck brushing up against Levi's. Their veins illuminate softly, pumping vigorously with adrenaline. It brings a sense of content to wash over Levi, the tightness of his skin dissipating as Eren rubs their scents together directly. Eren's cock slowly draws out from him, making his brows furrow and body squirm in attempts to maintain Eren's length within himself.

Eren's hold on Levi's face slowly shrinks away as he forces his cock back into Levi with a slam. His shaft glides through with ease, Levi's mouth left ajar for quiet grunts and moans of satisfaction. Eren's fingers trail over Levi's lips, thrusting into him steadily. Levi's insides cling to his cock so deliciously, encouraging him to pound in harder.

Levi jostles against the wall, groaning out loudly and eyes drifting shut. Eren's fingers prod into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Levi's unable to close his mouth and suckle them without being disturbed by a slam that sends heat to radiate throughout his body with pleasure. "Don't be gentle wif me" Levi murmurs midst pants and Eren's fingers.

Eren kisses along Levi's jawline and neck, moaning quietly as his cock throbs eagerly. Subconsciously taking Levi's request into account, he jams his fingers into Levi's mouth harder and draws his hips back all the way before the head of his cock. Levi tremors against him, moans reverberating in his throat as he sucks on Eren's digits with enthusiasm. Eren grins against the skin of Levi's neck, rolling his hips slightly to tease Levi before shoving his length all the way in at once.

Levi's back slides up the siding of the shower audibly, biting down on Eren's fingers. Eren's cock bludgeons into him deeply, smashing against his sweet spot with every movement. Eren curses under his breath, growling lowly and wincing from Levi's teeth gritting against his fingers. He sighs out a low chuckle, the pain intermingling with the satisfaction that rivets through their bodies. Both their pleasure, they feel a spar of equivalence, each movement more pleasing to the other. They're connected, gyrating together in covet of release.

Blood is drawn from Eren's fingers, its crimson bleeding down his lips, onto his tongue and staining his teeth. Eren withdraws his fingers harshly, locking eyes with Levi. The carnality underlies his pupils, blown wide and nearly drowning out his night-blue iris. Levi licks his lips, dazed with his head lulling on his shoulders.

Eren ravishes Levi's lips briefly, tasting the copper of his own blood. He withdraws his cock from Levi, who wines from the absence. He lowers Levi, grabbing him by the arms and turning him over to face the wall. Levi trembles, raising his ass, Eren's hold on his forearms his only support. Eren's fingers dig into the firm flesh of Levi's muscles, aligning his cock against Levi's ass. Levi's entrance twitches in anticipation, his balls painfully tight and cock dripping. Eren presses a kiss against Levi's shoulder, letting go of one of Levi's arms to push himself back into Levi's tight heat.

Levi moans under his breath, his free hand fumbling at the wall to remain stable. Eren flicks back his wet hair, drinking in the image of his cock sheathed deeply into Levi. Levi feels so full, to the limit of breaking; but, his senses scream otherwise with vigor. A swelling takes place at the base of Eren's cock, the knot soon to be for Levi's taking. Again, and again, Eren can never grow tire of it. His eyes following up Levi's sinuous body, undeniably masculine, undeniably his... Eren's heart beats in admiration for him, reaching up with his bloodied hand to brush Levi's hair from his scruff.

He hugs Levi's body to his, rocking his hips forward into Levi. Levi grabs at his own cock, playing with his slick balls and torturing the head of his shaft. Eren's breath fans against his ear, growing more labored the harder he thrusts. His heart pounds within his ears, Levi begins rocking back against him fervently. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Levi growls out, in which Eren atones with biting into his shoulder and pounding into him zealously.

Levi's eyes roll back, the heat within his body slowly being pushed at bay the more he feels the beginning of Eren's knot slam against his entrance. His markings ignite a low hue beneath his skin, triggered by Eren's bite. "Cum inside! Give me your knot, please, I need it, I-!" Levi's head flings back, their hearts visible in their chests, beneath their rib cages. Eren licks up the beads of copper from his teeth indentations in Levi's flesh, grazing over to Levi's nape and delivering a brutish slam that forces his knot into Levi.

Levi yanks on his cock to orgasm, his insides throbbing and twitching around Eren's girth. Eren pulls his knot back slightly, not fully engorged yet, forcing it in repeatedly till he is on the precipice as well. Neither can be satiated till he cums. Levi turns his head enough just to meet Eren's eyes, the water around them turning cold. It does nothing to phase them, Eren's eyes captivated by Levi's, he slows, milking himself to orgasm and sinking his knot all the way in to release his seed. Heat prickles throughout his body and skin, refraining from closing his eyes and giving a broken moan.

Levi bites his lip, closing his eyes and shimmying his ass on Eren. He cums in short spurts into his hands and the shower floor, the water against his skin only now cold to him. Eren turns off the water, wrapping his arms at Levi's waist and pulling him close.

The first time they had sex, Eren had reached for a condom, only to be stopped by Levi. He told Eren how he's infertile, how he only needs a condom if he's not clean.

Eren's fingers search for Levi's, delicately grasping them, admiring their hands interlocked. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Levi huffs, "a date?" He rests his head against Eren's shoulder.

He feels Eren nod, nonverbally saying yes.

"Mmm, I'll have to think about that." Levi hums, eyes drifting shut. "But it's hard to think when your knot has me feelin' like I gotta shit."

Eren laughs quietly, "I love you," he adds with the volume just above a whisper.  
Levi squeezes Eren's hand lightly, not needing to reply with their bond shining brightly within them... in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this one, definitely was something new for me.  
> Thank you, Lanaria, Nick, Sam and Deru for helping me edit this!


End file.
